Which one will you choose?
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: “Which one of us do you love?” –Breathe No More. Naruto is forced to choose between two precious people….


Which One Will You Choose ?

Summary: "Which one of us do you love?" –Breathe No More. Naruto is forced to choose between two precious people….

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Nor the song Breathe No More by Evanecence.

**Warning if you don't like yaoi click the back page.**

Written for Sasuke's birthday, July 23. Happy Birthday Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-baa-chan, why did you call me here today? Today is my day off ya know!"

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage swivelled around in her chair with a serious look on her face.

"Brat… I don't want this but… The elders have come to a conclusion to your case, with the nine tailed fox and all… You'll have to make a decision, between two of your precious people…"

"… What?! Tell me baa-chan, tell me I have time to decide!"

"Naruto…. Yes you do have time, but only one day. You're currently only a Chuunin, but depending on your decision I'll promote you to Jounin. So you'll have to decide between chasing down Sasuke and become a missing nin or you can stay here in Kohona, settle down with Sakura, continue to be a Chuunin and not be shunned by the village."

I sagged, things were going so well and now I have to decide between my first friendship and Sakura and the village.

"W-will I be able to see everyone else if I do decide to leave?"

"… If you get pass the guards secretly, yes… But are you really considering to chase down Sasuke?! He betrayed us all, for power! You'll have everything you have ever wanted, everything you worked so hard for since you were young!"

I said nothing, my bangs hiding my eyes from her demanding eyes.

Sighing, I jumped out of the closest open window, immediately looking for Sakura. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a mop of pink hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I landed on the sidewalk, where eventually Sakura would reach, waving at her once she was in sight.

"Sakura-chan!!! We need to talk."

Her eyes widened once she realized that I was serious.

"What is there to talk about, Naruto?"

My eyes showed no emotion to her searching ones, "You agreed to marry me?"

Calm green eyes met mine. "Yes I did. I finally realized and accept the fact that I never truly loved Sasuke more than a brother."

I shook my head, "Sakura…. You're still closing your eyes to the truth, there's someone that loves you more than anyone else…. Goodbye, and good luck finding the right person for you."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask more, but I ran off before any words could form.

_Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei next…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-naruto! What are you doing here?" Iruka stuttered as I suddenly appeared, stopping their makeout session at Ichiraku's.

"Kakashi-sensei….. You've heard the news by now?"

His only visible eye turned into an upside-down U. "Yes, I have, though I'm much more interested in your decision."

I flashed him and Iruka-sensei a sad smile. "You two have known me for a long time, you should already know what my answer is already."

Tears welled up in Iruka-sensei's eyes, "So you are…. Going to- **to him**…."

I said nothing and turned my back on him, the unspoken words hung in the air, _you already know._

"Goodbye…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konohamaru…" Moegi started…

"Nii-chan…. You're leaving?" he asked me, eyes blinking back tears, as two sets of eyes landed on him in confusion.

"Leaving?" Moegi and Udon echoed uncertainly.

I reached out and ruffled his hair, probably one of the last times I would be able to.

Hearing sniffles I handed tissues over to the group of three.

"You'll be a great ninja one day Konohamaru… And it'll have to happen with or without me at your side. Now goodbye… All of you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleeing to my apartment, I quickly scribbled out several letters; Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Gai-sensei, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ten Ten, Neji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Yamato….

I tied up the letters into a stack and packed my belongings, dragging all I could take with me to Hokage Tower.

"Sasuke." Was my only word to Tsunade as I handed her the stack of letters before walking away.

"… Naruto, wait."

I froze and turned around.

"You have one chance to come back to Kohona--"

"No need… I won't be coming back to Kohona as a missing nin, I'll tell you that much."

Turning back around, I ran for the gates of Kohona, never turning back, only shedding one lone tear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review to tell me what you think for my first fanfiction!

I'm thinking of planning a sequel or second chapter… What do you guys think?


End file.
